Rüstungen des Hochmittelalters
Zu Beginn des Hochmittelalters waren als Rüstungen in Europa verschiedene Ketten- und Schuppenpanzer, Panzerhemden, die ganze Brünne bzw. der große Haubert mit Ringelkapuze in Verwendung. Beschreibung Bereits vor lange dem Hochmittelalter waren auch Schuppenpanzer in Gebrauch. Sie erscheinen auch noch auf hochmittelalterlichen Pergamentgemälden und blieben noch weitere Jahrhunderte im Einsatz. Daneben kamen seit dem 10. Jh. auch solche Harnische vor, bei denen die Eisenplättchen zwischen die Stofflagen eingenietet oder auch eingenäht waren (s.a. Korazin). Neben den Schuppenrüstungen war auch das Kettenhemd aus ineinandergreifenden und vernieteten Ringen weiterhin in Gebrauch. Hefner-Alteneck, Trachten, Kunstwerke. aaO. Bd. II, S. 12, Tafel 95 Den Kopf schützte zunächst eine gepolsterte Stoffmütze, die Waffenkappe (Harnischkappe bzw. Gugelhaube). Darüber wurde dann häufig die Ringelkapuze, unter oder über dieser die kleine Kesselhaube, die Hirnkappe und schließlich der schwere Topfhelm getragen. 11. Jahrhundert Noch im 11. Jh. scheint in Nordeuropa die Ringbrünne der einzige gebräuchliche Harnisch gewesen zu sein. Diese Art von Rüstung war verhältnismäßig leicht, ließ die Luft durch und schmiegte sich dem Körper an, gestattete daher ungehemmte Bewegung und konnte zudem mit geringer Mühe an und wieder abgelegt werden. - Im Gegensatz zum Plattenpanzer, der mit Hilfe anderer angeschnallt werden musste, zog man die Ringpanzer an wie ein Kleidungsstück. Die Ringe ließen sich zudem ineinanderschieben, sodass die abgelegte Brünne bequem in einem Waffensack oder in einem Schild getragen werden konnte. Während sie anfänglich nur bis an die Hüfte reichte, verlängerte sich die Brünne zusehends, bis sie zu den Ellenbogen und Knien reichte. Die Normannen Wilhelm des Eroberers waren gemäß dem berühmten Teppich von Bayeux in einen bis über die Knie reichenden Waffenrock aus Leder oder Steppleinwand gekleidet, der durchweg mit eisernen Ringen (Ringelpanzer) besetzt war. Am Unterarm kommt das gesteppte Ärmelwams zum Vorschein, am Unterschenkel das Kreuzgeflecht der Lederriemen des Bundschuhes, deren Verschlingung Schienbein und Wade schützen. Nur die Anführer trugen auch die Beine mit Panzerhosen bekleidet. Die Öffnung zum Anziehen des beringten Kampfgewandes befindet sich auf der Brust und ist auf dem Teppich von Bayeux mit einem ebenfalls beringten, viereckigen, beweglichen Brustlatz zugedeckt dargestellt. Da diese Art von Brünne jedoch besonders den Hals und Nacken frei ließ, entstand so die Halsberge, welche besonders bei den französischen Rittern des 10. und 11. Jhs. allgemein in Gebrauch kam. Über Brünne und Halsberge trug der Ritter den Waffenrock aus Seide oder anderen kostbaren Stoffen: „Sie begunden snîden den wâpenroc von sîden und den halsberc darunde.“ 12. Jahrhundert Während des 12. Jhs. prägten Kettenrüstungen das Bild der gehobenen Fußkämpfer und Ritter. Da die Ringe bei diesen Körperpanzerungen geschmiedet und genietet waren (es sind Reste solcher Panzer gefunden, deren Ringe nur 5 mm Durchmesser haben), gehörten die Ringelpanzer jener Zeit wegen ihrer aufwendigen Herstellung zu den kostbaren Rüstungen wohlhabender Ritter. Erst nach Erfindung des Drahtziehens (1306 durch Rudolf von Nürnberg) wurden sie allgemeiner und so dicht gefertigt, dass die Misérecordia und andere Panzerstecher nicht hindurchdringen konnten. thumb|Ritter in langen [[Kettenpanzern (Hortus Deliciarum, um 1180)]] Ein weiterer Entwicklungsschritt war die Ausdehnung des gegitterten Panzers oder der Kettenrüstung auch über die Arme und Beine. Solche Rüstungen begegnen häufig auf Denkmälern des 12. Jhs, wie z.B. im Hortus Deliciarum (Bild) der Herrad von Landsberg. Gleichzeitg zeigt sich eine Weiterentwickelung, indem die Schösse des Waffenrockes meist zu enganliegenden Schenkelhosen ausgebildet werden, welche bis zum Knie reichen. Diese Rüstweise ist besonders in den Rheingegenden beliebt. Hier erschienen zu Ende des 12. Jhs. die Ritter fest eingekleidet in Kettenrüstungen, die also nicht aus einem blossen Überwurf bestehen, sondern zu enganliegenden Brünnen mit Oberschenkelhosen ausgestaltet sind. Daran schliesst sich knieabwärts ein ebenfalls aus Kettenringen gebildeter Schienenbeinschutz. Gambeson Über dem Kettenpanzer wurde seit dem Zweiten Kreuzzug (1147-1149) zum Schutz gegen die Hitze eine Art Wams, Gambesson (Gambeis), getragen, worüber man das Schwert gürtete. Bald begann man, den Gambesson ebenso wie Helm und Schild mit persönlichen Erkennungszeichen zu schmücken, die später heraldische Bedeutung gewannen. Plattenverstärkungen Da der Kettenpanzer zwar gegen Pfeile, Bolzen, Schwerthiebe und meist auch gegen Lanzenstöße hinlänglich Schutz, nicht aber gegen die Schlagwaffen und ein vom Helm nach unten abprallender Schlag leicht die Schulter brechen konnte, brachte man dort die sog. Schulterflügel an, eiserne Platten, welche das Eisen des Helms gewissermassen verlängerten und zeltartig nach aussen abschrägten. Diese Ailettes sind in der Geschichte der Bewaffnung von grosser Wichtigkeit, weil sie die ersten Eisenplatten sind, welche auf Kettenpanzern erscheinen. Auch Hals, Arme, Schenkel und besonders die Knie wurden bald besser geschützt, indem man Platten und Schienen durch Aufnieten oder Nageln auf den betreffenden Stellen des Ringpanzers befestigte - Die Zeit der Plattenrüstungen beginnt. Diese Veränderungen erscheinen bereits gegen Ende des 12. Jhs. und nehmen in der Folgezeit immer zu. 13. Jahrhundert thumb|250px|[[König mit Rittern in Kettenrüstung (1220-1300)]] Die Verstärkung der Rüstung durch Platten wird auf deutschem Boden schnell angenommen. So zeigt z.B. die deutschsprachige Bearbeitung von Tristan und Isolde aus dem 13. Jh. Aufbewahrt in der Berliner Staatsbilbiothek bereits Ritter in vollständigen Plattenrüstungen mit geschientem Arm- und Beinzeug, nebst geschienten Eisenschuhen. Aus der Zeit um 1250 lehrt der norwegische Königsspiegel (Konungs skuggsjá), dass ein Kämpfer folgende Ausrüstung haben solle: * Schmiegsame Strümpfe (breeches) aus weichem schwarzen Leinen, die bis zum Hosengürtel reichen, * außen darüber Brünnenstrümpfe (engl. mail hose), so lang, dass man sie beidbeinig um sich gürten kann, * darüber Panzerhosen (trousers) aus Leinen * darüber Knieschützer (knee-pieces) aus dickem Eisen, mit stahlharten Spitzen. Am Oberkörper solle er zunächst am Leib einen weichen Gambeson (gambison) tragen, der bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel reicht: * darüber einen starken Brustharnisch (breastplate) aus Eisen, der von den Brustwarzen bis zum Hosengürtel reicht, * darüber eine Brünne (hauberk: langärmeliges, knielanges Kettenhemd) * über dieser Brünne einen festen Gambeson (gambison) ohne Ärmel. * auf dem Kopf einen Helm aus Stahl mit Visier. Wikipedia: Waffen (Wikingerzeit) (Version vom 05.04.2018). The king's mirror (Speculum regale-Konungs skuggsjá) translated from the old Norwegian by Laurence Marcellus Larson (Internet Archive). Kap. 38. Ubersetzung nach Rudolf Meissner King's Mirror (auf Medium Aevum). Englische Übersetzung. Cap. 38: Weapons for offense and defense. In Frankreich war der Fortschritt der Bewaffnung langsamer. Die Ringbrünne kommt erst jetzt zu ihrer höchsten Vollendung, allerdings schon mit Anfängen der Schienenrüstung. Bemerkenswert ist, dass da, wo die Verstärkung der Rüstung durch Schienen eintritt, im Übrigen oft von einer Ausstattung mit dem eigentlichen Maschenpanzer abgesehen, vielmehr zu dem älteren, billigeren Schutzgewand der beketteten oder beschildeten Panzerrüstung zurückgegriffen wird. Galerie Odo bayeux tapestry.png|Krieger auf dem Teppich von Bayeux (nach 1066) Französischer Krieger um 1120, MgKL Rüstungen & Waffen 01 Wm17334a, Abb.03.jpg|Französischer Krieger mit Gambeson (um 1120) Normannenschild 1160-1220, trachtenkunstwer02hefn Taf.093F.jpg|Krieger in Kettenrüstung und Tropfenschild (1160-1220) Schuppenrüstungen 1160-1220, Trachtenkunstwer02hefn Taf.095A.jpg|Fußkämpfer mit Schuppenrüstungen und Dreieckschilden (1160-1220) Krieger 1160-1220, Trachtenkunstwer02hefn Taf.099A.jpg|Fußkämpfer mit Kettenrüstung und Helmbrünne (1160-1220) Fußkämpfer 1160-1220, trachtenkunstwer02hefn Taf.099B.jpg|Fußkämpfer mit vollständiger Kettenrüstung (1160-1220) Ritter 1220-1240, Trachtenkunstwer02hefn Taf.116C.jpg|Ritter mit Kettenrüstung und bemalten Topfhelm (1220-1240) Statue Mauritiusrotunde, trachtenkunstwer02hefn Taf.123G.jpg|Ritter mit vollständiger Kettenrüstung (Mauritiusrotunde, 1240-1300) Verwandte Themen Quellen * Handbuch der Waffenkunde: Das Waffenwesen in seiner historischen Entwicklung (Internet Archive). Wendelin Boeheim. Leipzig, E.A. Seemann : 1890 * Meyers Großes Konversations-Lexikon (auf Zeno.Org). 6. Auflage. Leipzig, 1905–1909. Bd. 17, S. 334-337. (Rüstung) * Reallexicon der Deutschen Altertümer (Volltext auf Zeno.Org). E. Götzinger. Leipzig 1885., S. 363-369 (Artikel Harnisch). * Trachten, Kunstwerke und Geräthschaften vom frühen Mittelalter bis Ende des achtzehnten Jahrhunderts (Internet Archive). Band 1-10 : nach gleichzeitigen Originalen. Jakob Heinrich von Hefner-Alteneck. Frankfurt am Main : H. Keller, 1879. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Rüstungen des Hochmittelalters Kategorie:Rüstung Kategorie:Hochmittelalter